Rina x Korinu - School girl Yuri tactics
by Coringo.S.Shade
Summary: Korinu felt alone at school and wanted someone of her own. Rina recently was dumped and didnt want a new girlfriend. So Korinu asked for some Yuri tactics. Rina RTN Hinata Korinu my oc
1. Chapter 1

Korinu was feeling lonely at school. She went to an all-girl school and the all boy school was in the next town. She had no luck in recent months so she wanted to show her other side more but with whom. There were only two girls in her class who she had a crush on and they were Rina; Hinata's bossier twin sister and Sasuko but Sasuko was on holiday. It was the end of the school day and Korinu asked Rina to join her there English class after school was closed and everyone was in there dorm rooms. Rina had recently got dumped by Memai and didn't want a proper relationship so she was hoping that Korinu was planning something.

Rina was sitting at her desk at the back of the classroom. She was a rather tight white t-shirt and a black jumper. She looked up and smiled at Korinu. Korinu was wearing her black blazer, white shirt which showed a bit too much cleavage, a short mini skirt and black high heels. She always dressed older and some of the guys thought it was slutty but she didn't care. Korinu slowly walked to Rina and sat on her desk.

"Hi Korinu, how can I help you?" asked Rina.  
"Hi Rina, I was wondering…" Korinu stopped mid-sentence and went bright red.  
"Korinu… I thought you went off girls a long time ago so you want me to help you to get you in swing of things as it were" said Rina and she sat there smirking at Korinu.  
"Along those lines… yes" Korinu replied.  
"Well you are naughty planning to do it a class room" said Rina.

"Are you scared you'd get caught" replied Korinu a flirty tone.  
"That wouldn't scare me and any way your one who should be scared" laughed Rina.

Korinu went speechless. Rina stood up and stood in front of Korinu placing her hands on Korinu's legs. She leaned in slowly and stopped so their noses were touching. Korinu was nervous and scared about she was about to do. Rina kissed Korinu slowly until Korinu started to kiss back. Rina started to make out with Korinu more passionately and it was turning her on. She wanted Korinu now she didn't care if they got caught. They stopped to catch their breath.

"I want you Korinu-chan. Let's do this on Memai's desk" Rina whispered.  
"O-Ok…" Korinu whispered shyly.

Korinu walked to Memai's chair and sat down while Rina made sure the door was locked. She switches off the lights and made sure the blinds were closed but she could still see Korinu. She walked over to Korinu. Rina looked at her and smiled and start to kiss her again. She stopped and knelt in front of Korinu and starts to kiss her while then she knelt down. Rina smiled sexually and pulled up Korinu's skirt. She looked underneath and she saw Korinu's purple panties and she could see a wet mark on them. Korinu was bright red and knew what Rina was going do to her. Rina leaned in closer to Korinu and lifted up Korinu's panties to see her wet pussy. She started to play with her clit to tease her and then went in deeper as Korinu's moans were louder. She started to play with herself because she couldn't wait anymore. She leaned in her mouth and breathed on Korinu's pussy. She licked Korinu's pussy as she removed her fingers and Korinu began to moan more. Rina continued to play with herself as she licked Korinu out.

"I want to play with you…" Korinu pleaded to Rina. Rina stopped and she knelt up and she had Korinu's pussy juice dripping down her chin.

"Of course you can" Rina excitedly said.

Korinu got up and undid her blazer and shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra so her breasts were exposed. Rina was surprized and rolled up her jumper and t-shirt and she wasn't either. Korinu stood up.

"Sit down Rina-kun… Let's have fun" she said and Rina sat down on Memai's desk and open her legs. Korinu was extremely turned on and knelt in front of her.  
"You can play first… if you wish" Rina teased.

Korinu placed her finger at the entrance of Rina's pussy and began to tease her. She started to moan quietly. She was felt extremely wet already. Korinu removed her finger and leaned in and started to lick her out fast to get her own back for Rina teasing her earlier. Rina began to moan louder. Korinu had been licking Rina out for a while and she knew she was going to cum but she wanted Korinu more. "S-Stop Korinu-chan" she moaned.

Korinu licked her slowly and smirked as Rina's juice was on her lips and licked then sexually.  
"Ok...Rina-kun what shall we do now" she whispered.

"Korinu-chan…I love this side of you… Hmm lie down on her desk" replied Rina smirking.

"Ok…" Korinu said hesitantly.

Rina got off the chair and stood at the end of the desk. Korinu got on top the desk and sat down.

"Open your legs as wide as you can" whispered Rina. Korinu did and Rina licked her lips.  
"Hmm..." she thought to herself.  
"What are you going to do?" asked Korinu.

"It's a surprise" whispered Rina as she pulled down her pants.  
Rina climbed up on top of Korinu and smiled.

She grabbed top of Korinu's panties and pull them down and threw them across the room.

Rina sat there and leaned in so she and Korinu's pussy were touching. Korinu felt more confident and grabbed on the table and Rina's breast and squeezed it slightly. Rina couldn't control her excitement and began to rub her pussy up against Korinu's. Rina moaned louder as she went faster on top of Korinu. Korinu squeezed her breast tighter as she went faster. They both were extremely turned on by now. It had been over an hour since Rina and Korinu first started to turn each other on.

"K-Korinu-chan… I am going… to cum…" panted Rina.

"M-Me too… Rina-kun" panted Korinu.

Rina and Korinu started to cum on each other and they were soaked but Rina didn't care.

"W-Wow… Korinu… I want to do this more often…" she said pleased.

"I…would love to" Korinu muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

"K-Korinu… Someone's coming" she whispered.

Korinu went quiet.  
"I going to check who is out there" Rina said as she got down off the desk. "Depending who is do you want them to join in".

Korinu was still speechless as Rina quickly pulled on her skirt and Jumper.

Rina unlocked the door and turned her head and look around the corner. It was Hinata and Naruko walking down the corridor.  
"Hi Sis" Rina said.  
"Rina?" Hinata replied confused.

"I was wondering if you could help me" asked Rina.  
"What is it?" asked Naruko.  
"Well you know Korinu-chan she wants to learn some Yuri tactics from me so I wondered if you want to join us" asked Rina.  
"But I am your twin" said Hinata shocked.

"I will if you will" said Naruko.  
"O-Ok…" said Hinata.

"Look who it is Korinu-chan" said Rina.  
"Hi" said Korinu trying to cover herself.

"You two have been busy" said Naruko.

Naruko smiled at Hinata.  
"Don't worry you will enjoy this" said Naruko to calm her down.

"Ok" said Hinata.

Rina closed and locked the door and walked back over to Korinu.  
"Don't worry Korinu-chan…. I will keep you turned on while they start" said Rina.  
"Ok" said Korinu.  
Korinu lay down on the desk and Rina removed her clothing. She climbed across Korinu making sure to she could see her wet pussy. Korinu was still very horny and start to lick her out again as Rina started to play with her.

Meanwhile Naruko and Hinata were making out and undressing each other in the corner.

Naruko was pressed up the wall she started to play with Hinata as she watched Rina finger Korinu.  
"Mmmhp … Ahhh... Naruko-kun play with me" Hinata moaned.  
"Of course Hinata-chan" Naruko moaned as Hinata started to play with her.

"More..." Rina begged.  
"I want more of this yuriness" pleaded Korinu.  
"Shall we join in with them" Naruko moaned.

"Y-Yes" Hinata yelled.

They all stopped playing and Korinu was confused she didn't know what to do.  
"Korinu –can come here" said Hinata.  
"O-Ok Hinata" she replied.  
Hinata stood in front of Korinu as Rina and Naruko stood on her left hand side and Rina the right.

Hinata began to kiss Korinu as she played with Naruko. Naruko played with Korinu as she began to make out with Rina. Korinu was completely wet and Hinata moved Korinu's spare Hand on top of her belly. She guided her slowly down her stomach and placed Korinu's hand underneath her dripping pussy. She stopped kissing Korinu and started to nibble her neck as Korinu started to play with Hinata.  
"This… is too good" moaned Korinu.

Rina was slightly shocked at her normally shy twin sister's Yuri side. Naruko was excited and stopped playing with Korinu and removed Korinu's fingers from Hinata's pussy.

"Why did you do that for?" asked Korinu as she was just starting to enjoy it.  
"You need to some time with a seme as well as a well-trained Uke" smirked Naruko.

"I want some action "moaned Rina.  
Hinata looked over and whispered something in Naruko's ear. She nodded.

"I want to play with you" said Rina.

"I don't mind some twin yuriness" smiled Hinata. Hinata started to play with Rina and Rina played with her back.  
"This feels weird" said Hinata.  
"Imagine I'm Naruko" said Rina.  
"Ok…" replied Hinata as they both played with each other faster.

Korinu and Naruko began to play with each other as well and Naruko pushed her onto her desk.  
"Ahhh… too hard" said Korinu.

"More…" sad Naruko as she ignored Korinu's plea.  
Naruko start to rub thrust herself against Korinu's pussy.  
"Ahhh... Mmmhp … it feels so good but so wrong" moaned Rina"  
"I feel so dirty" moaned Hinata.  
"I am going to cum "moaned Rina  
"Me too" said Hinata. Her Rina had already begun to scissor as Naruko and Korinu were about to climax.  
Rina and Hinata climax as they saw Korinu and Naruko cumming.  
Naruko and Korinu were on the floor soaked in each other's pussy juices.

Korinu and Hinata switched places and Naruko smiled.  
"Let's do this" smiled Naruko

Naruko lay down and so did Hinata there pussies were touching.  
"Face plants us" begged Hinata and Naruko.

Korinu opened her legs and Hinata began to lick her out as Naruko licked out Rina.  
Rina and Korinu began to make out as Hinata and Naruko thrusted their tongues deep inside there pussies.

They stopped kissing and moaned louder and louder.  
"Lick me dry Naruko-kun" yelled Rina

"Do the same to me Hinata-chan" yelled Korinu.  
Naruko and Hinata began to thrust each other and lick them out faster and harder.

They continued for over half an hour.

"I am going to cum" moaned Korinu.  
"Me too" moaned Rina.  
Naruko and Hinata were too.  
"AHH" they both yelled.

Hinata and Naruko mouths were full of pussy juices and they swallowed.  
Rina and Korinu got up and saw that Hinata and Naruko were almost going again.  
"Let us" said Rina.  
Korinu and Rina help finish them off.  
"AHH! "Naruko and Hinata yelled.

They filled up Korinu and Rina mouth up and they swallowed.

All four of them lay down and looked at the clock on the wall.

It was quarter to Midnight and they all looked at each other and smiled. They got dressed and walked together back to their dorm after they cleaned up the room and left an inside Memai's desk.

'To Memai, I just thought I let you know that I had such a good Yuri session with Korinu, Hinata and Naruko and we fucked on your desk and chair. You're sincerely Rina'

"We should do that more often" said Rina.  
"Sounds like a deal" said Hinata and Naruko.

Korinu nodded knowing that she could finally show this side to Sasuko.


End file.
